Heart, We Will Forget
by Sarstarel
Summary: During the fight to overtake the Dark Lord, love will bloom in unlikely places. But can two lovers overcome the world's hatred, or will their love die? Draco/Ginny Complies with DH. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Draco's Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters. The songs for this chapter were Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning) by Vertical Horizon and The Times They Are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan. **

**NOTE: This chapter has been edited.**

**Please read and review!**

Twenty years. It had been twenty long years since I last saw her. Since I touched the red silk of her hair and brushed her freckled cheek with my fingertips. Since I gazed into her eyes and saw the man I could be. I wasn't just a Pureblood with her, you know. I was real and alive and I craved her presence. Hell, I still crave it today. Only, now I can't have her. Ginny Weasley -no, not Weasley, Potter -is effectively out of my reach. All I can do now is replay my memories, beginning with our precarious love and ending with venom.

It all began with The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. From our first days at Hogwarts, I knew that I had found an enemy. And he was a worthy opponent. He never outsmarted me of course, but that bloody fool had enough luck to come out on top anyway. I'll never stop hating him for it.

My name is Draco Malfoy. I have a wife and a son. I have a life, but I haven't lived in years. And I blame Potter for my losses. But we should be speaking of what was, not what is.

After our sixth year at Hogwarts, Potter and his two cohorts left school to topple Voldemort's reign. Despite being newly exposed to the Dark Lord's ranks, I returned for my seventh and final year of education. In retrospect, I may have been happier without that last year. Too late now.

I remember the first day of the new order quite well...

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express with Crabbe and Goyle, a keen anticipation lighting my eye. This was the first day of the new order with the Dark Lord having taken control of the Ministry and Hogwarts.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go find our compartment and wait for me there. I'll have to go begin my Head Boy duties," I told them with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle disappeared into the crowd, and I caught a glimpse of fire weaving itself toward the compartments limited to the Blood Traitors.

My smirk deepened as I saw the Weaslette. No famous boyfriend now. Everyone knew he had dumped her, and right after Dumbledore's funeral no less! That boy was more heartless than I had given him credit for.

I intercepted the girl by grabbing her arm and swinging her to face me. She shot daggers at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

I let a cruel smile spread across my lips.

"What are you doing out here with us decent folk, Weasley?"

Her eyes narrowed and her hand shot toward her wand.

I forced her wrist away, with a warning in my eye.

"Weasley, what makes you think you could best ME in a duel?"

She sneered and tossed that glowing mane of hair.

"Only because I did it last year, Malfoy."

My smile died as she forced me to remember her Bat Bogey Hex. My hand tightened on her wrist and I pulled her to me so I could whisper:

"Did you think I had forgotten about that?"

"With your ferret sized brain? I wouldn't put it past you," she tossed back to me. Despite her brave words, I could see the fear beginning to creep into her eyes.

"What a stupid girl you are. Do you really have no idea how much has changed?"

She lifted her chin and jerked her arm out of my reach.

"Just stay away from me Malfoy, and your pretty face won't be damaged."

I watched her walk away with a heady feeling of anticipation.

"Weasley, you have no idea."

I whistled on my way to our train compartment.

**Please read and review! **


	2. Ginny's Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter universe. Thank you J.K. Rowling for giving us these fabulous characters, and thank you to the wonderful writers of the songs that acted as my inspiration. The songs for this chapter are So Far Away by Crossfade and Warning by Incubus, respectively.**

**NOTE: This chapter has been edited.**

**And now we return to our story from the heroine's point of view…**

Draco Malfoy broke my heart. No, he didn't break my heart. He just never gave it back to me. He took it and kept it, even when I wanted it back. Especially when I wanted it back. He was a stubborn, stuck up prat, and I loved him. That's the tragedy of my story.

Everyone thought I married the right man for me. Harry is the only one who knows the truth. Not about me loving Draco, of course. He could never stomach that...but Harry does know that I don't love him. Harry's been so supportive throughout our marriage that I can't even imagine living away from him anymore.

But there are some nights when I can't sleep because I see a loving smirk surrounded by silver-blond hair.

Harry has been a great husband, all things considered. I mean, it's not his fault that he isn't Draco.

I told Draco once that he was it for me. I couldn't survive with anyone else. His grey eyes turned solemn as he whispered, "You'd survive without me, Red. You'll always survive." I should've known then what he was planning...

There's no way I could have figured out. I mean, in the beginning, I was too caught up in hating Draco to even imagine what would happen to the two of us. And that's where I should have begun this story, I suppose. Here goes.

My mom and dad told me that I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts. They said it could be dangerous for me. Like hell I was going to listen. I had decided that if Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to try and bring down Voldemort, I was damn well going to stick it out at Hogwarts. Even when I knew that Voldemort was effectively running the school, I didn't think that anything completely horrible could happen to the students.

My first taste of the new world was given to me when I got to Platform 9 ¾. The entire area was usually full of bustling people, frantically saying goodbye to loved ones and rushing to get a compartment on the train. Posters for Hogsmeade stores, magical cleaning supplies and the latest Firebolt model would paper the walls. But this year, everything was different.

Everyone was being herded into groups by Ministry officials; groups that divided everyone by their Houses at Hogwarts, then subdivided them by family status. First years were simply divided by family status.

I looked around, shocked. The walls, instead of being covered with the bright advertisements that she had grown used to, were now papered, ceiling to floor, with wanted posters for most of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry. The overall effect was dark and grim.

Well, I thought, this is foreshadowing if ever I've seen it.

"Ginny, please. You don't have to do this," my mother begged me from within her cloak. My parents had come to see me off under heavy disguises. My mom looked like a frumpy blond woman in her 20s, and my dad looked like her old-enough-to-be-her-father husband.

"Mum, we've been over this. I want to do this. I'll be fine! Fred and George are my brothers, remember? I can't possibly get into any real trouble." Mum gave me a weak smile through the onset of her tears.

I looked at my parents, and it suddenly hit me that I may not see them again. I pulled them into a fierce hug, told them I loved them, and walked away without a backward glance. I was afraid that if I looked back, I'd be tempted to leave with them.

I joined the queue of waiting Gryffindors, and was told that I would be in the worst compartment since I was a Weasley.

"Figures," I muttered darkly. Neville Longbottom gave me a sad smile and went to stand with the other witches and wizards with family's in excellent social standing.

As I got onto the train, I was told by an attendant dressed in black and with a black felt mask on (yeah, that didn't SCREAM Death Eater) to move toward the back section.

"Reserved for Blood Traitors," he sneered, looking at my hair and freckles. Yes, I thought, I'm a Weasley. I get it. Really. No one needs to call attention to my physical attributes. I see myself in a mirror every day. I rolled my eyes and started moving through the crowd toward the indicated compartments.

Or, at least that's what I was doing.

My arm was grabbed from behind, and I was swung around to face a sneering Draco Malfoy. The last person I cared to talk to.

"What are you doing out here with us decent folk, Weasley?"

I knew I shouldn't let him get to me, but with everything that I had lost and still stood to lose…he was the last straw. I reached for my wand, but he was too fast. He grabbed my wrist to stop my hurried movement.

"Weasley, what makes you think that you could best ME in a duel?"

Men were easy. All you had to do was kick them in the ego. I tossed my hair and said jeeringly, "Only because I did it last year, Malfoy."

As the smirk on Malfoy's face faded, mine grew wider.

He tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me closer. "Did you really think I had forgotten about that?"

Well, of course he hadn't. My Bat Bogey Hexes were nothing short of a work of art. Even Malfoy wasn't dense enough to forget one of MY hexes. But I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to ruffle Malfoy's feathers.

"With your ferret sized brain? I wouldn't put it past you." Despite myself, I was beginning to get a little nervous. The look in Malfoy's eyes was frightening to say the least.

Malfoy looked at me with disbelief and amusement in his eyes. "What a stupid girl you are. Do you really have no idea how much has changed?"

Malfoy was really starting to piss me off. The only thing I could do was…get away.

I snorted (and thanked any deity listening that my mum wasn't there to hear me snort) and jerked my arm away.

I started walking away from Malfoy, but delivered this parting shot over my shoulder. "Just stay away from me Malfoy, and your pretty face won't be damaged."

As I walked toward my assigned compartment, I couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy was right. Was I stupid for not anticipating some of these changes? Was Hogwarts even going to resemble the beloved school I had known for five years?

I shook my hair back and said, "Only one way to find out."

**Thanks for reading! Any reviews are welcome!**


	3. Crumbling From Within

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! But JKR definitely does.**

**This chapter's song is The Ice Is Getting Thinner by Death Cab For Cutie.**

**Banaphool, thank you for your thoughts! Your suggestions were taken to heart!**

_Draco_

The train ride was a dream. When I walked in the corridors, my new Head Boy badge inspired a level of deference and fear that was remarkable to behold. I smiled evilly at a couple of second year Hufflepuff's and watched as they dropped their bags and scurried out of my way.

I could get used to this.

After hours of terrorizing the susceptible Hogwarts population, the train finally rolled into the Hogwarts Station. All the students began piling out of the train, their actions and expressions colored with wariness. None of them knew what to expect this year. I smirked. They'd find out.

I herded everyone out of the train and took a moment to consider. I stood in the doorway and looked up at the castle. Yes, things would be different this year. I drew my hand through my hair and prayed that I was ready.

"Ummm, Draco, are you coming?"

My quiet contemplation was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson's simpering. I cast one more look up at the castle and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I jumped to the platform and began aiding Professor Flitwick in collecting all of the first years and taking them to the boats. In years past, this job belonged to that oaf Hagrid, but with the ascension of the Dark Lord, he had gone into hiding. So, it was left to me to help Flitwick. Lovely.

As I shoved some first years toward the lake, I caught another glimpse of the Weaselette. Her hair streamed behind her as she raced to catch up with her Pureblood friends. She tucked her arm through Loony Lovegood's and cocked her head to the side to listen to some drivel the girl was spouting. A moment later, Weasley threw back her head and roared with laughter. The sound was out of place in this atmosphere. Everyone visibly relaxed when Weasley had her outburst, and I inwardly cursed as I felt myself doing the same.

I made a mental note to make Weasley pay for having an infectious laugh. I smirked as I remembered the letter that had been sent to me from Professor Snape –make that Headmaster Snape.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and reasonable spirits._

_As you are undoubtedly aware, I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. As such, many changes will be made this year._

_First, I would like to personally congratulate you on becoming Head Boy. You will be briefed as to your responsibilities when you arrive at Hogwarts._

_Second, this year brings substantial change for Muggle-born students and Blood Traitor's. Not only will these students be secluded on the Hogwarts Express, but those students who are deemed to be from less honorable families will be eligible to become the personal "helper" of those students from Pureblood families. As Head Boy and member of a noble Pureblood family, you will be allowed to choose your helper first. A list of the students eligible to become helpers will be provided when you arrive at Hogwarts. _

_Finally, there will be several changes in the staff this year. The changes are as follows: Alecto Carrow will be the new Muggle Studies Professor. Muggle Studies is now a required course for all students. Amycus Carrow will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. In addition, the Carrow's will be in charge of meting out punishments to rule-breaking students. I have not yet found a suitable substitute for Care of Magical Creatures as Professor Grubbly-Plank is not available, so it is likely that this class will not be offered. All other classes will have Professors you are familiar with._

_Enclosed is your Head Boy Badge. Again, congratulations._

_Best,_

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I would be getting a personal "helper" this year, and I knew which Blood Traitor I was going to pick.

*******************************************

_Ginny_

I looked around the Entrance Hall and was shocked. It looked empty and unwelcoming. I could only imagine how the rest of the castle fared. I ran to catch up with Neville and we made our way over to the Gryffindor table, now put against the far wall of the hall, along with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Slytherin table was displayed in the middle of the room, and the Slytherin's were ecstatic about the change.

Malfoy walked in the hall with Parkinson and smirked when he saw the changes. He ran his hand through his hair and sauntered up to the Slytherin's table.

"Right where we belong," Malfoy loudly proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and exchanged a dark look with Neville. This was the beginning of a long list of indignities we'd be facing and, if I didn't miss my mark, it would be the least of them.

I turned to Neville to ask him about his grandmother when I saw that Neville was looking past me up to the Staff Table and he had gone rigid. I turned around and saw what had captured his attention. Severus Snape, murderer of Albus Dumbledore, was standing at the Headmaster's podium, waiting for the students to settle.

"That bastard. That fucking BASTARD," I said through gritted teeth, with my hands clenched tight at my sides to stop them from reaching for my wand. Neville and I glared at Snape and looked over to the other tables. The Slytherin's were looking at Snape eagerly of course, but the other students had the same reaction as us. Outrage, anger and betrayal. This man had taken Dumbledore away from us, and he stood there calmly waiting for order. As I looked at Snape, I made a decision.

"Neville, let's make a promise right now." Neville looked at me expectantly.

"Let's make this year a hellish nightmare for that bastard." Neville gave me a solemn nod and reached for my hand. We shook on it, and our pact was sealed. Getting good grades was the last thing on my agenda for this year. I was going to survive and I was going to make those Death Eater bastards pay. I didn't know how, but I'd find a way.

When all the students quieted down, Snape announced that the Sorting could begin. The doors to the hall opened, and Professor McGonagall led the first years in. In her hands, she held the Sorting Hat, a stool and a piece of parchment.

She put the stool down in front of the podium and set the Sorting Hat on top of it. She unrolled her parchment and began calling the first years up.

Colin Creevey leaned toward Neville and I and whispered, "Why didn't the Hat sing? And why are most of the students being sorted into Slytherin?"

Neville and I exchanged another look. We both knew why. Parents were afraid to send their children to Hogwarts this year. Unless, of course, those parents were sure their little darlings would be sorted into Slytherin.

But why didn't the Hat sing? It always had some bit of wisdom to impart before it sorted the students…

"Maybe," I said haltingly, "It's protesting the way Hogwarts is this year. Remember what it said a couple of years ago? It said "Though condemned I am to split you, still I worry that it's wrong." Then something about how we had to unite our we'd "crumble from within." Something like that. So, maybe the Hat is making a point."

The three of us turned to look toward the Sorting, the Hat continuing to say nothing but the name of the student's House.

"But," Colin asked, "what point is it making?"

My mouth narrowed in a grim line. "It's saying that Hogwarts has already started to crumble."

_Thank you for reading and please and review! _


	4. Purebloods and Bravery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I know the story's shaping up slowly, but stick with me! Things will pick up soon. This chapter's song is No Sunlight by Death Cab For Cutie.**

_Draco_

As I made my way to the Headmaster's office, I noticed a distinct lack of cheer in the hallways. The figures in the paintings were either extremely subdued or absent altogether. Well. I had nothing to worry about. When I got to the statue outside the Headmaster's office, I gave the password ("bezoar") and went to find Snape.

He was sitting behind the Headmaster's desk, the portraits behind him unusually somber, except the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. His was the only animated figure, and I did my best to avoid the his stare.

"_Blimey," I thought, "How can Snape stand to have Dumbledore right there?" _

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "Come, sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you Headmaster." I sat down in the indicated chair and surreptitiously looked at some of the papers on the desk. There was one piece of paper that had a list of gibberish on it. It said 'Nagini (?)', 'Ravenclaw (?)' and something that looked like the word 'ring'. Before I could take a closer look, Snape whisked it away.

"Now then. To business.

Snape moved to a wooden file cabinet and pulled out a file with my name on it.

"Inside this file you will find a list of your Head Boy responsibilities which can, of course, be delegated to the prefects. On that note, you will find that all prefects this year are from Slytherin. This will make the system more streamlined and efficient. It also means that no other students are permitted to be out of their House after curfew."

I nodded. I'd been expecting something like this to happen, so I wasn't surprised. I smirked anticipating all the points I'd be taking away this year.

Snape looked at the expression on my face and his lips quirked in response.

"In addition, the list for this year's eligible "helpers" is in the file so that you-"

"Headmaster, I would like to make my selection now, if that's acceptable."

Snape looked surprised before waving a hand for me to continue.

"I'd like Ginerva Weasley to be my "helper", sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Draco, you know that these people are required to help you with anything –would you not prefer someone at least mildly intelligent?"

I grinned at Snape's implication. I'd have to find a way to feed that back to Weasley…

"Sir, I believe Weasley will certainly shape up. And, if she doesn't, I'll be sure to –ah –encourage her."

Snape looked like he wanted to protest further, but he shook his head and agreed.

"If that is who you want, far be it for me to stand in the way of our Head Boy. But, Draco, I feel you should know that I do not fully approve of this arrangement. You deserve someone better."

"I appreciate your concern, sir, but I feel particularly…anxious to –ah –"employ" Weasley."

When Snape heard my tone of voice, he smirked and relaxed. He was probably laboring under the false illusion that I was carrying a torch for the girl. No doubt that would be the prime reason for the choices taking place. Purebloods who wouldn't admit to liking some Mudblood could now pursue them while everyone turns a blind eye. Of course, I had a score to settle with my "helper."

"Well then, that is settled. I believe that was the only business I had with you, Draco. You may go back to your dormitory."

I stood up, shook Snape's hand and departed. As I stepped out the door, I was intensely relieved that Dumbledore's portrait was no longer staring at me through his spectacles. That man had been far too deciphering when he was alive, and that quality hadn't diminished when he died.

Ah well, I was free. And remembering the future torment of a certain Weasley, I smiled at how sweet life could be.

***************************************************************

_Ginny_

After the Feast (though only the Slytherins were given Feast worthy food) everyone headed back to their respective common rooms. When we Gryffindors approached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, we were dismayed to find that in the stead of the Fat Lady was a large portrait of a naked woman turning men into pigs.

Mutterings filled the hall as we looked at the new painting. The tables in the Great Hall were one thing, but this? The portrait of the Fat Lady had been there since before anyone could remember. Even Sir Nicolas didn't know when she had first made her grand appearance, and he was hundreds of years old!

The lady in the portrait gazed at all of us before holding up a hand for silence.

"As you all have no doubt noticed, I am not your precious Fat Lady. I will be the guardian to the Gryffindor Tower this year, and I will not tolerate insubordination from the likes of you."

I looked at Neville in astonishment. This woman was a painting, for Merlin's sake, and we could only listen as she babbled on and on about how much she would rather guard the Slytherin's dungeon or have a permanent post in Snape's bedroom –ewww.

"My original portrait has been duplicated so that the Headmaster may keep a closer eye on all Mudblood's and Blood Traitor's this year. Know this; I am charged with reporting all bouts of rule breaking and I am only too delighted to perform that function. With that in mind, the password for the next fortnight is 'Pureblood.'"

We stared at the portrait in astonishment. Not only were we going to take verbal lashings from our sodding portrait all year, but we had to say 'pureblood' to get into our own tower?

I looked at my fellow Gryffindors and saw that some of them were about to vocalize choice opinions that would undoubtedly be considered rule breaking. I stood in front of the entrance and said,

"Listen, mates. This year will be tough enough without constant badgering from our –wait," I turned around to address the portrait. "What's your name?"

She looked down at me and haughtily replied, "Lilith."

"Right. Our year will be tough enough without offending Lilith at the beginning of it. She can make our lives miserable, and it's in our best interests to be civil."

I could see my words having an effect on my peers, so I squared my shoulders and added one more thing.

"We'll have to pick our battles this year, mates. Let's be smart about it."

They nodded, so I turned around and gave Lilith the password. She smirked and swung open to admit us.

We piled into the common room and found Professor McGonagall waiting for us. She did her best to smile at us, but it came off more as a softer version of her frown. She gestured all of us to sit down and listen.

"Students, there will be many changes in the school this year. First, Muggle Studies is now a mandatory course and will be taught by Alecto Carrow. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Amycus Carrow. There will be no Care of Magical Creatures course offered this year."

McGonagall's last statement was drowned out by the violent response to her announcement about the Carrow's.

"Professor, those nutters were in Azkaban!"

"I don't want to take a course in how to be a Death Eater!"

"Professor, you can't be serious!"

McGonagall waved away all protests and glared down at us.

"You will not speak of ANY of what you just said again. ANYWHERE. I sincerely hope you understand the delicate line you all MUST tread this year. Things are different, and I urge all of you to remember that. Furthermore, Ms. Weasley is right."

I looked up, startled, when McGonagall said my name.

"You must learn to pick your battles. You will need your strength this year for trials that you cannot even imagine yet. You are Gryffindors. By your very nature you are strong, courageous and _fierce._ Don't make the mistake of wasting those vital talents on insignificant trifles."

She looked at all of us, hoping to make her point clear.

"Sometimes the greatest bravery can be found in those who see an injustice being done, but save their strength to attack the root of that injustice. Be brave, children."

She looked at us one more time, pausing to gaze into every face. It looked like she was struggling to remember every minute detail so she would never forget us. I found myself doing the same.

This year I was going to be brave. I remembered Malfoy gloating in the Great Hall. I remembered being shoved into a train compartment for Blood Traitors. I remembered the lecture we had just gotten from a _bloody painting._ And I knew with certainty that none of it mattered. Those humiliations were all effects of something bigger. And if we wanted change, we had to get rid of the cause.

Yes, I was going to be brave. Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on getting rid of that cause, and I would do the same. I was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Tomorrow, I would begin to show the bastards what I was made of.

**Thank you for reading, and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
